To Whom He Trusts
by Reposhillo
Summary: Brick's been hanging out with the leader of the Gang Green gang for a while now. He isn't sure what it is about the other man that he feels so drawn to, but when a person from Brick's past returns and threatens his brothers and himself, Ace may just be the one to help.
1. Chapter 1: Play Date

**Hello. This is another fic that was originally an RP between me and TheScyphozoa. (Same person who did First Timers with me.)**

**This is a Ace/Brick and Butch/Boomer Romance story. With plot.**

**Its going to be a few chapters (Or alot, idk) Characters are going to be a bit ooc. But I digress.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Warnings: (For the story as a whole) MalexMale, Incest, RRBcest, violence, Language.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**

* * *

Brick touched down in front of the Gang Green Gang's hideout. He was bored. Butch and Boomer were each off doing their own thing and Mojo and Him were busy coming up with idiotic schemes to take over Townsville. These idiots usually offered at least a little entertainment. The red Ruff stepped up to the door and banged on it loudly. "Hey, losers! Open up!"

Ace perked up when he heard someone knock on the door. His boys were out running errands and generally fucking around, leaving him to lounge around. He grinned, knowing who his little visitor was. He quickly answered the door. "Hey Red. What's the occassion?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fucking bored." Brick deadpanned, pushing past the gang leader into the shack. A quick scan of the small hut told him that the other gang members were MIA. He floated over to the couch and dropped down onto it. He let his legs hang over one of the arms of the couch and lay his back on the cushions. "So where are your little groupies?"

"Off doing their own thing. I don't own them." It was true, his gang was made up of homeless, orphaned misfits, like himself. He offered them a place to call home, and he just drifted into a leader role. Ace joined Brick on the couch. He slipped an arm around the red Ruff's shoulders. "So what's up? You're moodier than usual. C'mon you can talk to me babe."

Brick gave the arm on his shoulders a look of disdain. He brushed a few flyaway strands of red hair from his face. "I'm just fucking bored. There's nothing to do in this frigging place. And don't call me babe!" Ace always seemed to be coming up with pet names for the redhead and it annoyed him.

"Okay okay. Its cool." Ace said, leaving his arm where it rested. Any minute now and he knew the redhead would cave. It was like a little game, Ace mused, where he waited until the red ruff would end up ranting. Usually it was about his brothers, Mitch, or the stupid folk of Townsville. He waited patiently, and was soon rewarded when he heard Brick let out a defeated sigh.

"Everything's always the fucking same." he muttered. Brick shut his eyes and leant fully on the gang leader. "We fight the girls. We lose. Mojo doesn't fucking shut up. Him acts so high and mighty. Fuzzy tears up a couple trees. Princess buys the shit out of everything. The Amoeba Boys are still trying to steal the fucking orange! Nothing interesting ever happens around here and I'm fucking sick of it!"

Ace smiled as the redhead opened up to him. He understood how the Ruff felt. This place never changed. He used his free hand to brush back Bricks bangs back. He noted the redheads lack of resistance. "So. You want things to change? I get that." Brick sighed and relaxed back against the older man. He wasn't sure why he could tell Ace these things. Whenever he was around the gang leader his thoughts just spilled out. He'd told Ace things that he hadn't even told his brothers. "Yeah. I just want something to change."

Ace smiled as he stood up, grabbing Brick's arm and pulling him up as well. "C'mon. Lets go graffiti that new fancy restraunt building that opened last week. That should make ya' feel better right?" Ace suggested, snatching a worn, plastic bag filled with paint cans. Believe it or not, Ace and Brick shared a neat, somewhat artistic ability. Although many people didn't seem to appreciate the naked women Brick spray painted, or his patterned messages, usually some kind of witty insult or subtle threat. He pulled the Ruff flush against his side. "What do ya' say Red?"

Brick smirked, reaching into the plastic bad to retrieve the can of red paint that was always there (and somehow never empty). It wasn't anything new but at least he wouldn't be bored anymore. He wasn't usually bored when he was with Ace. "Don't call me 'red'." He muttered but nevertheless took the gang leader by the arm and pulled him after him.

Ace grinned, following after Brick. He was glad that the red Ruff didn't take off flying to the place, instead just calmly walking with him. The ginger was actually really nice to be around when he wasn't pissed off or moping. An hour later they found the new restaraunt, and got to work. Ace decided to paint out a cross-skull, while Brick did his own thing.

They stayed there for nearly 2 hours, covering the walls in designs and twisted lettering. Brick didn't really bother with a set picture this time around and covered most of the wall with tubes of intertwining color. Finally, Brick stood back from their work and stretched. "Not bad." Ace tilted his head to the side, taking in Brick's work. He nodded in agreement before turning to the grinning Ruff. "See? Don't ya' feel a little better? Anyway, lets go grab something to eat. My treat." With that, Ace slung an arm around Brick's shoulder and dragged him along. It was hard to say what attracted him to the redhead. It could've been that they were seen as the leaders from their own groups. Ace glanced at Brick before smirking. _'Or it could be cause he's so damn nice to look at'_ he thought. Brick was handsome, as you could ask any broad around. His long, messy mane of red-hair was tied back in a ponytail, revealing his pretty-boy face. His old cap from his childhood still rested atop his head, as it always had. Ace shook his head. "So? What'cha craving Red?" Brick resisted the urge to smack him for the 'red' comment. _'He's like a dog that just won't be trained.'_ he thought. Then again, that was what he liked about Ace. Despite what he'd said before, Ace was one of the few things in the city that Brick considered to be unpredictable. It was probably what drew him to the green skinned man in the first place, though it certainly helped that he was so damn attractive. And the other thing was that Ace wasn't afraid of him. Ace was one of the few people in Townsville, the only other people being his brothers, that could claim physical contact with the red Ruff and no broken bones to show for it. Normally, any contact people had with the redhead was violent at best but for some reason (even unknown to Brick), the gang leader got away with it. "Whatever's good. I don't really care."

"McFollies it is then!" Ace exclaimed, yanking Brick down the subway tunnels, for it was faster to go through underground than try to weave through the traffick filled streets of Townsville. He spied a grafitti tag-lined that he knew someone painted that Brick wasn't exactly fond of. "You know Brick. I'm sure Boomer can handle himself. Mitch may be a pushy bastard, but your brother is a Ruff right?" He asked. It was one of the things Brick usually ranted about. Ace had only seen Mitch a few times, and he simply pegged him as a immature, horny, pretty-boy jock who needed to learn his place. He felt Brick tense. "I'm just saying..."He trailed off. He may get away with alot regarding the redhead, but even he knew not to cross certain lines. Those certain ones regarding the safety of his brothers.

"It's not that I think he can't handle himself. Boomer's just not the smartest bulb in the bin and Mitch knows that. I just don't want him taking advantage of him." Mitch had made numerous attempts to get Boomer drunk before and the only thing that had stopped those plans from working was the fact that they weren't exactly human (hell, Brick had to knock back quite a few before he was even tipsy). There were times when Boomer was just too naïve for his own good. All it seemed to take was a 'try this' from Mitch and Boomer would be chugging down a pint of vodka (and be totally okay afterwards but that wasn't the point). Still, Boomer was smart enough to know when he didn't like something and Brick was thankful for that.

Ace patted Brick's back reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, with Butch around I'm sure you don't have to worry too much right?" He grinned, remembering that the green Ruff would always hunt him down for clues about Mitch's whereabouts. Damn, that kid could be scary. He had heard rumors that a bad meeting with the green-schemed Rowdyruff boy usually left one in the hospital. They finally reached the stairs to the next street and climbed them. After exiting the subway, he headed for the fast-food restaraunt that was across the street.

Brick smirked at the thought. Butch had it out for Mitch far worse than he did. While Brick could settle for a death glare and a good cock-block, Butch wanted to see the brunet's head bashed in. He'd tried to do just that on many occasions but was usually stopped by either Brick or the girls (as much as Buttercup agreed that he deserved it, she couldn't let Butch get away with it). Brick sighed and leaned on Ace's side. Sometimes he hated being the 'oldest' (he wasn't actually any older than his brothers but at some point they'd decided he was the designated older sibling). It came with a lot of fussing and worrying and pink-eyed super heroes yelling at you to keep your brothers in line.

"Ah here we are!" Ace announced, getting ready to enter the building when he noticed something. "Lil Arturo?! Is that you? What the hell man!" Quite a few feet above them, was the smallest member of the Gang green gang. He was tapped to the front of the building, looking quite solemn. He perked up when he heard Ace.

"Ace? Amigo is that you? Ah gracious lordo!" The spainard explained, wiggling his feet to keep them from falling alseep. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

Arturo looked pensive. "Those puntos from that new Vespira gang taped me up here hours ago Ace." "And no one bothered to get you down?!"

"No not really amigo." He noticed Brick. "Ah. Hola senore rojo. Long time no see yeah?" Ace growled. "Nice, caring, unselfish citizens my ass" He grumbled to himself, before turning to Brick. "Do you think you can get the little guy down?"

Brick sighed and shook his head. He floated up to the trapped gang member and ripped the tape away, letting Arturo drop down into Ace's arms. "Why the hell did they put you up there?" Brick asked as he landed and tossed the tape away. He'd heard about the Vespira gang. Apparently they were new in town and from what he'd heard a force to be reckoned with. To someone like Brick they just sounded like a bunch of bullies full of hot air but the citizens certainly didn't want to mess with them. He wasn't really surprised none of them had helped Lil' Arturo. They probably didn't want to risk getting involved in a gang war.

Arturo simply shrugged. "Ah. Gracias Brick." The small spainard wiggled his limbs, trying to get feeling back in them. He rolled his shoulders before tilting up to looka at Ace. "Amigo I'm gonna go meet with Snake at the Arcade. We'll be back late tonight si?" He then turned towards Brick. "Thanks again Brick." With that the short, 17 year old dashed down an alleyway. "You be careful y'hear Lil Arturo!" Ace called after him. A thought occurred to Brick. "Why do ya'll always call him 'Lil' Arturo?" The question seemed to startle Ace for a moment, before he grinned. "Ah. Well you see, his big brother was Arturo too. So we called him Big Arturo, only he wasn't big so much as he was tall. He was my best bro man..."Ace trailed off for a moment, gaining a solemn look on his face. "Too bad he kicked the bucket...Poor Lil Arturo..." Ace shook his head, hooking his arm around Brick's. "C'mon darlin' I'm fuckin starving" Ace purred, entering the small restaurant. Not too many people were there, which is just how Ace prefered it to be.

Brick hesitantly let the gang leader pull him along. He shouldn't have asked. It was clearly a sensitive topic. Ace's eyes had looked so sad when he had been talking about Arturo's brother. That was something Brick had always prided himself on; reading people's eyes. Butch and Boomer sometimes joked that it was his special power. He could tell a lot of things about someone by just looking at their eyes (it was really useful if he thought someone was lying to him). He could tell talking about Arturo's brother hurt. Part of Brick wanted to ask what had happened but he didn't want to push the matter further. Suddenly he realized what Ace had said. Brick's eye twitched. _'Darling?!_' He restrained himself from strangling the older man. He'd let it go. This time. The two found a booth in the back and settled in.

Soon enough, a young waitress, probably fresh out of High school, arrived to take their order. "Hello. What can I get you two gentlemen?" She asked, eyeing Brick and blushing, which caused Ace to grunt in annoyance. "I'll have the new Mega-Burger with fries, and bring me a lotte. Make it quick and stop oogling my buddy. He's my date, not yours. Your turn Brick...OW!" Ace rubbed him knee where Brick had kicked him. Damn that hurt.

"Idiot." Brick hissed. He turned away from them to stare at the wall. "I'll just have the same." he mumbled. He didn't like it when people stared at him. He wasn't on fucking display. The flustered waitress quickly scribbled down the orders and fled back into the kitchen area. Brick huffed and cast an annoyed look at Ace. "What was that all about? Isn't is my problem if she can't keep her eyes to herself? And I'm not your fucking date."

"Well sorry Red" Ace snorted. "I just didn't like the way she was staring at ya' like you were a piece of meat. I mean I know your're handsome and sexy as hell and all but-OWW!" Ace rubbed his other knee, wincing as Brick had kicked that one much harder. He grabbed the salt shaker and threw it at the redhead. "Take that!"

Brick brought his arms up to block the offending projectile. "Hey! I'm being nice! At least I didn't break your knee!" He could. Easily. Brick always had to be careful when doing the most mundane things. He remembered once when Butch had accidently ripped off a car door just trying to open it. Brick had learned to keep a lid on his strength for the most part. He thought about Ace's words and felt actually a bit flattered that the gang leader found him attractive and was willing to defend him (though he wasn't sure why he felt this was). "And for the last time, don't call me 'red'."

"Whatever you say Red" Ace snickered. He had to quickly dodge the same salt shaker he had thrown at the Ruff. "So anyway babe, From what I understand about Mitch running his mouth, Butch has a thing for Boomer. That true? Not that it matters or anything" Ace asked dismissively, changing the subject. He flipped a couple off that seemed to find them interesting to stare at.

Brick let his head drop to the table, Ace's 'babe' ringing in his ears. _'I give up. I fucking give up_.' he thought. He sighed. "Yeah, he does. I'm pretty

sure Boomer knows though." Brick took off his hat and started fiddling with it. "It's their thing. Doesn't really make a difference to me." It was true, regarding his brother's attraction to one another, Brick was surprisingly accepting of the fact.

"What a awesome big brother you must be" Ace chuckled. Their food arrived shortly after and the two started eating in silence. Ace noticed Brick's rather sullen expression. "Somethings bothering ya." He stated.

Brick shook his head and continued eating. "It's nothing." He said. That wasn't true. It was one of the few things Brick couldn't talk to Ace about. Love wasn't something he wanted to talk to anyone about. It wasn't something that overly bothered him. It just sort of came to mind every now and then. Brick had never really had a crush on anyone or evenly remotely liked anyone 'like that'. He loved his brothers, but not the way they loved each other (he was pretty sure Boomer liked Butch just as much as the green Ruff liked him). Unlike most boys his age, he'd never had a girlfriend or even a boyfriend. It made him feel lonely sometimes.

Ace sighed. "Your lying. But that's okay, you don't want to talk about it. I understand babe." With that, the older male finished his meal, and waited patiently for the other to do the same. "Ya know" he spoke up "You'd look really sexy with a piercing or two."

Brick choked sharply on his drink. He cleared his throat and gave the gang leader an incredulous look. "Wha-what?!" He asked. Where the he'll had that come from? Brick suddenly felt unfamiliar heat rising in his face and reached up to pull his cap down over his face, momentarily forgetting said cap was on the table. He quickly grabbed for it only to knock it off the table entirely. He went to pick it up. What was wrong with him? He never got flustered like this!

Ace shrugged. "Just sharing my opinion darling." Ace waited until Brick sat up from collecting his hat, then he reached out. He let his fingers rest against Bricks eyebrow. "Your eyebrow? Or..." his fingers trailed across Bricks cheek."Your ears maybe?" He let his hand trail back where he tapped against Bricks nose. "Here? Or better yet..." Ace rubbed his thumb against Bricks bottom lip. "Yeah snake bites would look nice." Ace withdrew his hand and laughed. "Brick my man, you should see your face!"

Brick blinked a couple times before scowling and grabbing the pepper shaker. He chucked it across the table. It missed the green gang leader but shattered against the wooden back of the booth. Yanking his cap down over his eyes, Brick got to his feet and stormed towards the door.

* * *

**Ace, why you always gotta mess with Brick?**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Piercings

**Second Chapter is up. As stated before, this is a Ace/Brick and Butch/Boomer Romance story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Incest, Swearing, Violence**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Ace quickly slapped the money on the table and raced after the seething redhead. "Whoa whoa whoa. Chill Brick. It was a joke. Well I mean a piercing would look hot. But seriously relax!" Ace tested the waters by carefully placing a hand on the Ruffs shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Brick yelled. What was happening to him? He never got embarrassed. He never got provoked like this. Then Ace had to go and...be Ace. The gang leader got away with a lot of things others didn't but no one could touch him like that. No one ever had touched him like that. His head felt foggy and his chest felt tight.

Brick didnt register anything else until he felt himself get tackled to the ground. "What the hell?!"

"That jackass almost hit us!" Ace growled, pointing to a car that sped down the street, loud music escaping through the windows.

Brick just sat on the sidewalk watching Ace, effectively stunned out of his mood. It's not like he would have been in any danger. Hell, he'd been hit by cars before and had done far more damage to the car than the car had done to him. Ace was still yelling after the car, using some rather colorful language (he noticed several mothers cover their children's ears). Brick got up and poked the green skinned man in the arm. "Ace?"

"AND I BET YOU FUCKED YOUR MA!" Ace paused his colorful rant when he felt something poke him. He turned to see Brick. He took a few breaths to calm himself. "Yeah?"

Brick blinked for a minute then started laughing. He couldn't help it. Ace's sunglasses were skewed awkwardly and his already disheveled hair was sticking out at odd angles. His face was still tinged red with anger. Normally, Brick wouldn't have found that so funny but he supposed something had to break and it was going to end with either something being blown sky high or him laughing his ass off. He was surprisingly happy it was the latter.

"Well as pretty as yer' smile is may I ask what the hell is so funny Red?" Ace huffed, though secretly he was relieved, as he survived another would be ass kicking. He noticed Bricks cap next to his foot. He picked it up and brushed it off before handing it to the redhead.  
Brick finally managed to calm his giggles enough to take his hat from the older man. He pulled his hair tie out to fix his ponytail, letting the red locks briefly fall out around his shoulder. He pulled it back against and smoothed his hair down before setting his cap back in it's rightful place. When he was done he jerked his thumb towards a store window. "Take a look for yourself."

Ace looked himself over and frantically scrambled to fix himself up. When he was done, he pointed towards the subway. "C'mon lets head back to the shack."

"No can do."

Ace looked at him incrediously. "Why the hell not?!"

"Because" Brick snorted "I've wasted enough time with you already. I have to head home and check on my boys." Ace sighed "Fine then." Then Ace grinned. Before Brick could register what the older man had planned, Ace tilted the Ruff's head up and planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before taking off towards the subway, hoping to avoid a beating. "See Ya later Red!" He yelled.

Butch dodged another pillow that was thrown in his direction. "Go away!" Boomer repeated, searching for something else to throw. Times when the blond Ruff got seriously pissed were few and far between.

"Boomer. Seriously knock it off. That dick deserved-"

"He did not deserve to, how you put it 'fall out of a window...repeatedly!'" The blue Ruff interupted.

Brick rolled his eyes as he floated through the door. "I'm gone for a few hours and you've actually managed to go and piss off Boomer? What the hell did you do? Who fell out of a window repeatedly." Brick was pretty sure he knew who they were talking about. He asked anyways though. But he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was still on...other things.

Boomer pointed at Butch. "This dick" He huffed "Stormed in at Mary's party. AND. THREW. MITCH. OUT. A. WINDOW!"

"HE DESERVED IT DAMNIT!"

"I could handle him myself! God damnit what is it with you two! I'm not a damn baby. So he kissed me, he was drunk. I pushed him off. Thats no reason to throw people out windows Butch." Boomer threw a box at Butch. Brick simply shook his head.

"This is what happens when I leave you two shits alone. Dear god..." He rubbed his temples. Maybe he should have stayed with Ace. He could feel a headache fast approaching. "So do we have a window we need to replace or did you actually remember to open it this time?" Brick asked, fearing the answer.

"It was already open..." Butch muttered.

"Don't encourage him Brick" Boomer seethed, this time grabbing a fork and throwing it.

"Will you quit throwing shit at me?"

"Will you stop being a dick. What does it matter to you who kisses me?"

"Because..I..Well..You know..Erm"

"Yes?"

The two didn't notice Brick quietly laughing to himself. _'Here it comes. Is Butch gonna man up and tell em?_' He thought.

"Because he's an ass that's why!" Butch screamed. Brick sighed. _'Apparently not._'

"And here I thought you were finally gonna grow a pair of balls." He grabbed the remote from the floor (one of the many items the blond had tossed) and headed toward the couch but stopped to ruffle Boomer's hair. "It's cause he wants to be the one kissing ya. Losers." Satisfied with himself, he slouched down onto the couch and started flicking through the channels, only half paying attention to the screen.

Brick soon found himself tackled to the ground in a similiar fashion he had been earlier. "Did ya have to open your trap Brick?!" Butch snapped, but Brick could see the very faint blush was there. He grinned. "But its truuueee." "Shut up!"

"He wants to what?" Boomer asked, tilting his head to the side, resembling a curious puppy.

"Plus, you know I love to hear myself talk." Brick chirped. He dislodged the green Ruff and settled back on the couch. His eyes suddenly caught Butch's lip piercings and his hand subconsciously strayed to his ear.

_**You'd look really sexy with a piercing or two.**_

He was pretty sure he didn't want any facial piercings but maybe his ears wouldn't be so bad. "Um, hey Butch? Where'd you get your piercings done?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with the noirette.

Butch tilted his head. "Boomer actually did them. Why?" A thought occurred to him. "Trying to impress your boyfriend?" He snickered, causing the redhead to kick him.

Boomer perked up when he heard his name. "Huh? Piercings? I can do those. You want one Brick?" He piped up, momentarily forgetting his anger directed towards the green Ruff.

"I-I do not have a boyfriend!" Brick fidgeted under the sudden attention. He noticed Boomer's expectant stare. "I...I don't know. It was just something I was thinking about." he managed. Where had this come from? He'd never wanted a piercing before. Hell, he'd been against Butch's in the first place (not that the green Ruff listened of course). Now Ace makes a stupid comment and suddenly he's actually thinking about it? _'I need to get my head checked.'_ Brick thought.

Boomer paused. "Boyfriend? Brick has a boyfriend?Thats great! Who?" He chirped, clapping his hands together. Butch doubled over in laughter. Brick would have thrown something at him, if he didn't know that the youngest Ruff was genuinely asking, instead of making fun of him like Butch. Like he said, Boomer wasn't the brightest light bulb in the bin." He turned towards the enthusiastic blond.

"I do NOT have a boyfriend. Butch is just an idiot." Brick felt a now-familiar heat return to his face and he quickly brought his legs up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees, glaring at the still laughing green Ruff over the tops of his knees. _'I shouldn't have asked._' He mentally berated himself. _'I shouldn't have fucking asked.'_ He tugged his hat down over his eyes.

"Oh you don't? Okay then." The blond dejected, before he perked up again. "But I can still pierce yours ears if you want. Hopefully your not a big baby like Butch was."

"Hey!"

Brick snickered. "Oh really. And Butch, I wouldn't be laughing, Mr. I am so in love and horny for my dearest brother" He teased, causing Butch to glare daggers at him and growl.

"Eh? Butch is in love with you Brick?" The blonde asked, and if the two older Ruff's were less observant than they actually were, they would have missed the way Boomer's shoulders sagged, almost in disappointment. "Anyway, come to my room after you decide what you want pierced okay?" With that, Boomer retreated to his room, leaving his oldest brothers alone.

Brick watched the blond leave and slumped down on the couch. "Sometimes he's so dumb it make _my_ brain hurt." He muttered. He loved the blonde dearly but sometimes...

Butch smirked and shook his head. "So what the hell brought this on? I thought you hated piercings." Brick glared at him again. He looked away, a blush tingeing his cheeks again. "It's nothing. Forget I even said anything. It was stupid."

Butch simply shrugged. "Forget you then." He turned towards Boomer's door, looking thoughtful. Brick could guess what he was thinking.

"Go on. Talk to 'em." He nudged the noiret with his foot. "Go!"

Butch huffed and stood up, stretching before heading towards Boomer's room. This left Brick alone, so he decided to lay down on the couch, his thoughts drifting to a certain gang leader. He unconsciously pinched his ear. _'Maybe...'_ He thought.

Boomer sat on his bed, cleaning off the needle he had used once on Butch's lip. He was sure Brick wanted one, so he might as well get the needle and cleaning solution out. _'So Butch likes Brick huh?'_ He thought, causing him to sigh. _'Should've known. I'm dumb, oblivious, get into all kinds of trouble.._' A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" He called, thinking it was Brick wanting to get his piercing. Butch pushed the door open with his foot and stepped into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He spotted the sitting on the bed and shifted awkwardly.

"Uh...hey." He noted the blond's confused look and scuffed his foot against the floor. "Um, so, what we were talking about back there...I don't like Brick...like 'that' anyways."

"

Oh? Ok. I mean if you did thats okay. I don't care." Boomer shifted, looking for the rest of his needles."So what did you need?" He felt his bed dip behind him, meaning Butch had seated himself on it, which he usually did when he planned on staying a while. He finally turned, and had to do a double-take when he realized how close Butch was. "Dude! Don't scare me like that! Creeper much?" Butch rolled his eyes. He took Boomer's needles out of his hands and placed them aside.

"Shut up." He grabbed the blond's shoulders and kissed him. It lasted for a few moments before Butch pulled back. "That's why Mitch isn't allowed to touch you." he said firmly.

Boomer's cobalt eyes widened and his face lit up brightly. "You...eh..I..ME?" He stuttered, which made him feel like an idiot. But he couldn't help it, as his thoughts were racing. _'Butch likes...me? Me? Of all the people he could want and probably have, and he chose me?' _

Meanwhile Brick lay on the couch, smirking. _'Fucking called it_' He thought. He just hoped they weren't planning on fucking, which he doubted they were, but one never knows with the RowdyRuff boys. He continued listening.

"Well..I...umm..." Deciding words were useless he leaned forward and gave Butch a peck, not expecting the green Ruff to cup his face and deepen the kiss.

"

So should I come back another time?" Brick asked from the doorway, causing the two of them to jump apart. The redhead was struggling to suppress a grin. "I figured I might as well get this done before you two start fucking each other's brains out." As much as he hated to ruin the moment, he wanted to hurry up and do this before he came to his senses.

Boomer blushed. "Sure. But I need to know if you want the cartiledge pierced or just have them studded." He motioned for Brick to sit on the bed next to him, while Butch scooted behind him and pulled the blonde on his lap. Brick sat down and Boomer showed him the needle.

"

Butch freaked when he saw these!" The youngest Ruff laughed.

"Did not!" Butch huffed, stealing a quick kiss from the blond, causing Brick to grin.

"So have you decided?" Boomer asked, pointing at Brick's left ear. Brick avoided looking at them. He reached up to touch his ear. "No, I...I don't really know. Maybe studs in both and cartilage in one? I don't know. I just don't want it to look stupid." He fidgeted a bit. He never did this kind of thing. It was one of the few things he actually had in common with his counterpart, although Blossom didn't do them because she thought they were trashy. For him it just wasn't his style. Now suddenly they seemed pretty damn appealing.

Boomer clapped his hands. "I got it." He quickly searched the small drawer beside his bed and pulled out a small case. He dug around and pulled out two studs with rubies embedded in them, and two small black hoops, similiar to the ones Butch had for his lip. Then Boomer snatched the cleaning solution and a few cotton balls. He gently tugged on one ear, and dabbed at it with one of the cotton balls, before sticking a needle through it, once in the bottom, and twice on the upper part of his ear, causing Brick to yelp.

"Just like Butch..." The blue Ruff berated, before grabbing one of the studs he'd chosen.

"How'd you even learn to do this?" Brick questioned, wincing when Boomer stuck one of the black hoops through.

"When I signed up for that new Craft Tech class back in middle school. While you guys just went with that extra P.E class. You guys must've really liked playing with balls." He joked, finishing with the last hoop. He cupped Brick's chin and turned his head so he could get the stud in the other ear.

Butch grinned and snaked his hand down Boomer's side before slipping it under Boomer's jeans. Brick was lucky that Boomer shoved the stud in before he jumped, and started squirming against Butch.

"Agh! What are you doing you PERVERT!" He squeaked.

"Looking for more balls to play with I'm sure." Brick snickered. He got to his feet. "I'll just leave you two to your business." He heard Boomer yelp again as he shut the door and quickly went to his own room. He shut the door and leant against it, breathing a sigh of relief. His hand subconsciously went to his ear again, brushing over the new additions. He turned around to look in the mirror on the back of his door. They didn't look all that bad, he decided. It was definitely something he'd have to get used to. He made a mental note to ask Boomer how sleeping with them was supposed to work.

An array of noises floated in from the other room and Brick grimaced. He may have been in support of his brother's new-found relationship but the last thing he wanted to do was listen to them fuck. He headed over to the window and slipped out. Time to go see Ace.

"BRICK! Dont leave me here with this pervert!" Boomer pleaded, whining when Brick simply laughed and closed his door. He turned to Butch. "S-Stop you dick!" Boomer growled, attempting to push Butch off of him. The noiret grinned and quickly threw Boomer down on his back. The bed dipped more as he hovered over him. "You know.." He purred. "I've been told that I give the best head."


	3. Chapter 3: Movies

**A/N: New Chapter! Yay!...I need to update my other stories. -sighs-**

**Pairings: Ace/Brick and Butch/Boomer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, except Derek, who will play a big part in this story later.**

**Warnings: MalexMale, Incest, Violence, Swearing.**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

Brick flew over to the dump. He found himself playing with his piercings the entire way over. The redhead touched down in front of the clubhouse and stepped up to the door. Arturo had said that the gang would be out late so Ace would probably be alone. Brick paused and shook his head. What did it matter if Ace was alone? It didn't, he told himself. He reached up and banged on the door. "Hey Ace! You still alive in there?!"

Ace paused in throwing his favorite battered tennis ball against the wall when he heard a knock, followed by a familiar voice. He grinned. "Still kicking babe. Come on in!" He replied, sitting upright on the couch, stretching slightly as he waited for his favorite Ruff to join him. The red Ruff kicked the door open. "Just thought I'd be nice and warn you of your impending doom. And stop calling me 'babe'!" Brick growled. He flopped down sideways into one of the chairs, letting his legs hang over the arm, and stretched his arms up. "I've established that the idiots haven't killed themselves in my absence, though apparently Mitch was tossed out a window repeatedly. He's not my problem though. He needs to learn not to touch what isn't his." He tipped his head back to look at the gang leader. "And Boomer is officially not his as of 20 minutes ago."

Ace grinned and clapped his hands. "Thats cool. I'm guessing Butchie made his move?" Ace laughed at the thought, before something about new about the red Ruff caught his eye. He quickly sat and and waltzed to where the redhead was lounging, placing an elbow above the chair and lowered himself, essentially trapping the redhead. He caressed Brick's ear, smirking. "_Well, these are new_..." He purred. Brick instantly felt his face heat up and he jerked away from the older man's touch. "Sh-shut up! I mentioned to Boomer that you said I should get some and he talked me into it." Okay, that was a lie but he wasn't about to let the gang leader know that he'd been his reason for getting them. _'He wasn't even the fucking reason!_ _He just...made me think about it that's all. I probably would've gotten 'em at some point anyways._' he thought.

Ace tilted his head, the infuriating grin still plastered on his face. "That so? He slowly retreated back to the couch. "They look really nice though. Your baby brother did a good job."

Meanwhile, Boomer panted, trying to will his blush to disappear. He felt Butch pull his pants back in their proper place. He felt the bastard himself hover above him, grinning with a trail of white leaking from his mouth. He licked it away. "Told you I give the best blowjobs."

"So, you got them for me? How sweet Red" Ace teased. He had no death wish, but the chance to tease the redhead about the piercings was too great to pass up. "I-I did not!" Brick yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the green skinned man. "Boomer just wouldn't let up. That's all." He shouldn't have come here. Why had he in the first place? There were a million and one other places he could have gone to give his brothers their alone time. He could have gone halfway around the world in seconds if he wanted to. So why the hell had he come to this (literal) dump to hang out with Ace and his smug little self? Ace shrugged. "Send my regards to him. They make ya look really sexy!" Ace had to dodge his own favored ball when Brick launched it at him. He grabbed one of the ragged cushions that rested on the couch and threw it at the Ruff. Sure, Brick could easily snap his spine in the blink of an eye, but he wasn't known for backing down, hence why he's survived on the streets for so long. The 25 year old had to laugh when the cushion actually hit Brick in the face.

Brick gawked at the man. He snatched the pillow up off the floor and hurled it back at him. Ace brought his arms up to block the offending object and laughed. Brick felt his blush, which had finally died down, return full force and he quickly turned away from him. _'What's wrong with me?!_' he thought. He never got embarrassed like this around anyone. He brushed a few loose strands of hair behind his ears, fingers brushing the piercings as he did. Ace liked them. Brick quickly shook his head. What did it matter if he liked them?!

"Hhaha c'mon sour puss, lighten up. They look nice." Ace threw the cushion back at Brick, this time hitting the redhead's shoulder. He felt nice, since he hadn't had this much fun with anyone since Big Arturo. Ace blinked. _'Why am I thinking of him? After all this time?'_

Brick noticed when Ace suddenly spaced out. He looked confused. Almost sad. He'd been in a pretty good mood just moments ago. He gave the man a curious look. "Ace?" He waited for the gang leader to look at him. "You okay?"

"Sure am sweetheart!" He laughed, getting up and sprinting behind the couch when Brick snarled. "You asked Red!" He defended, peeking up over the couch to look at the redhead. _'Pet name after pet name after pet name after fucking pet name...'_ Brick rolled his eyes and looked over at him. "What am I gonna do with you?" he asked. He knew Ace was lying but he'd let it go. For now anyways. "Well, you could always have dinner with me at-OUCH!" Ace yelped when Brick bounced the tennis ball off his head. "You know Brick" He paused, letting the redheads name roll off his tongue "I'm not sure this is gonna work out if you keep abusing me like thi-OW!"

"But it's just so much fun." Brick taunted, chucking another pillow in the man's direction. "If you get to keep making fun of me, I get to keep abusing you. That's how this works." The 18-year-old stretched then relaxed down into the seat. "Remind me why I hang out with you?"

"Beacuse I'm handsome and fun to be around?" Ace suggested, reclaiming his seat on the couch. A moment of silnce passed before Ace broke it. "Wanna head to the movies tonight?"

Brick blinked. "Um, sure." He took his hat off and absently played with it in his lap. He smirked. "I'm pretty sure Butch and Boomer will be occupied all night and I'd rather not come home to that so why not?"

Ace laughed at the implications. "Well after the movies I could keep you occupied all night if you want-OW damnit quit throwing shit at me!" Brick paused, those words sounding familiar.

_**"Damnit Boomer! Will you quit throwing shit at me?"**_

_**"Will you quit being a dick?"**_

Strange, how his brother's situation was a little similiar to his own.

"You're such an ass." he muttered, shaking his head. Ace only grinned and flashed a peace sign. "It's what I do best babe." Brick rolled his eyes and hopped up out of the seat. "So what are we going to see?"

"Well, theres that new scary movie they have out, then theres that trashy romantic one, but I swear its a porno in disguise" Ace muttered, joining the redhead and grabbed the redheads hat from him and dashed out the door cackling.

Boomer curled against Butch chest, feeling a bit self-conscious. "That was...wow.." He muttered. He felt really dirty, especially with the warm liquid leaking out of his entrance. Butch laughed and kissed the blonde forehead. "Sure was." He draped the blonde's cobalt blanket over them. They lay in silence for a while before Boomer spoke. "You know, I actually don't think Brick's ever had a girlfriend...Or boyfriend...Which is weird, cause he's pretty good-looking.." He tilted his head to look at his older brother "Why do you think that is?"

Butch shrugged. "Well, he's got that whole 'don't touch me' thing going. And he makes a point to scare the crap out of people." The green Ruff thought for a moment. "You know, I don't think he's really got any friends outside of us." It always seemed that Brick was either hanging out with them or he was by himself. Boomer frowned then perked up when a thought came to mind. "What about Ace?" he chirped.

Butch frowned. "Y'mean that grungy, sneaky bastard that I have to hunt down so I can find out where that other bastard is?" He growled. It kinda concerned him that the leader of the gang green gang had tabs on just about anyone. He noticed Boomer's stare. "What? I know I'm fuckin hot and all but thats no reason to stare." "I think Brick likes him..." Butch had to do a double-take. "What?"

"Ace. I think Brick likes Ace." Butch raised a dark eyebrow. Ace? He just didn't seem like Brick's type. Did Brick even have a type? But Ace was just so...not what he expected. Brick didn't like it when people mocked him or messed with him (Boomer and himself being an exception). Ace seemed to make a hobby of it. Then again, they didn't really know where Brick went when he was off by himself.

"What makes you say that?" Boomer cuddled against Butch's chest, smiling. "Cause he's not afraid of Brick. And if Brick hasn't murdered him yet after all this time. Its kinda obvious, don't you think? Thats where he goes when we drive him too crazy." Butch seemed surprised. "Really? How the hell do you know all this?" The blonde shrugged. "I'm not that dumb, maybe when it comes to my own feelings, but Brick does like him. Don't mention that though, he'll beat me up!" Butch laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't!" "Would too!

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Normally Ace didn't mind flying. He just preferred to do it right-side up. Brick smirked as he hovered down in front of the movie theater, making a point to drop the gang leader on his back before touching down on the sidewalk. He bent down to look Ace in the face. "No one touches the hat." he flicked the man's nose. Ace rolled onto his stomach and huffed. "Domestic violence darling. Not nice!" He staggered to his feet, brushing off his worn vest. He turned to the showings. "So, the new horror movie, or that action one?"

Brick smirked and planted his hands on his hips. "I'm a Rowdyruff Boy. Since when am I nice?" He tapped his cheek and thought for a moment. "Horror sounds good. Let's go see that one."

"Yeah. If you get scared you can always hold my han-Ow. Thats it!" Feeling bold, Ace picked the redhead by the waist and guided them into the movie theatre. "Tickets for two please" He asked the attendent, slipping the cash in exchange for the tickets. He struggled to hold on to the squirming Ruff."Put me down, you idiot!" Brick kicked at the older man. He could have easily freed himself but Ace was holding him rather tightly and he didn't want to actually hurt the gang leader. The woman at the ticket window raised an eyebrow in amusement and smiled and slid over the tickets. "Please enjoy the movie!" she said. Ace gave her a mock salute and guided Brick into the theater. Ace resumed carrying the struggling redhead until they found their seats,then Ace dropped Brick into one whle he sat beside him, smirking.

Brick straightened himself in the seat before flipping the gang leader off. "You're an asshole." he said, sliding down into the seat and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he probably looked childish but at the moment he was more concerned with hiding his blushing face.

Aces smirk turned into a grin. "Don't be pissy Brick." He cooed, deciding totake a gamble and caress the ruffs newly pierced ear. Brick suppressed a gasp when the action caused a shiver to run down his spine. He swatted the hand away. "D-don't do that." he mumbled. Even with the hand gone he could still fell the touch and another shiver ran through him. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought.

Boomer stretched as he slipped on his hoodie, followed by Butch pulling him in for a quick kiss. When they pulled apart Butch rested his forehead against Boomers. "So. What ya want to do?" Boomer thought for a moment "We could always go see that new horror movie." Butch nodded, pulling Boomer closer so he could slip his coat on him. "Lets go then."

Ace continued chuckling over Bricks behavior before noticing something. "Aw your brothers look cute together."

* * *

**Ahahaa Oh boy. What you gonna do Brick?**


End file.
